


Denial Will Not Save You

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can <i>always</i> get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial Will Not Save You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://joyfulgirl41.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://joyfulgirl41.livejournal.com/)**joyfulgirl41** ’s Supernatural Friday the 13th Challenge.

x-x-x-x-x

The morning started with a geyser shooting out of the motel room toilet while Dean was drying off from the shower. He never knew he could run so well on wet feet, although the spectacular carpet burn on his butt said otherwise.

The burnt toast at the diner was unremarkable, as was the battery-acid coffee. They'd run into that plenty of times before. It didn’t mean anything.

And the flat tire in the middle of town was an annoyance, at worst. They weren't on a schedule anyway.

Sam sat on a picnic bench, watching Dean cram the bad tire in the trunk and tighten the lug nuts back up on the spare. He sensed movement behind him, and turned to look.

Seagulls. All over the grass in the park, twitching and staring.

Sam looked up at the sky, searching for the expected signs of an impending storm.

Nothing. It was clear and blue, empty except for the clusters of birds plummeting down to join their cohorts. The ground was white and gray now, mottled with green, and the sea of evil, glassy eyes was disturbing.

"Dean?" The warning in Sam's tone made Dean turn around, and he nearly jumped. Sam was already halfway into the front seat as Dean lowered the jack in record time.

"Right behind you!" he yelled. The screeching tires were earsplitting even inside the car, and they sent up a tidal wave of wings and warning in their wake.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked, navigating the access road to the highway.

“Find a big open spot and hide in the car for the rest of the day?” Sam kept turning around to look behind them.

“That would be it,” Dean muttered. Freaking Friday the 13th. Why should this year be any different?

  


_\----- fin -----_


End file.
